User blog:EpicnezzEmily/Emily's thoughts in the box
Being revived I wake up and I'm on the floor of he hospital. There's a Capitol person standing above me. "What-where-why-HOW AM I ALIVE? WHO WON THE GAMES? HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN DEAD FOR?" Wow. So many questions. "You're alive because we're having a new Games called "The Vengeance Games" where we revive all the dead tributes and the Capitol votes on who they want to see compete again. If you're not chosen, you'll die again. Sian, Jonah, Hex, and Lira won. You've been dead for about a year." I'm not even sure if I have a chance at revival. I honestly have no idea if I was a popular tribute or not. That is seriously scaring me. Trever. Was he popular? Will we get to see each other again? The thought of that brightens me up. The Capitol person escorts me onto a hovercraft marked with a giant 4. I get in and all the other District 4 tributes from my Games are in there. "Trever! Jason! Antonia! Hi!". They smile at me, and Trever offers me the empty seat next to him. I hold Trever's hand as the hovercraft flies us back home. At the Reaping I'm shackled to a post inside a glass box. I don't want to die again. I'm somewhat listening to our escort, Mona. I liked her last year. She was somewhat normal. Oh and Corey Flickerman, the interviewer. I'll get to see him again if I'm picked. He really seemed to like me last year, and I liked him too. I glance up to the stage and I stare at Sian, who's staring back at me. I speak with my face, as an actor would, and I give her an expression saying "I'm sorry". Mona finally gets to the reaping balls. I see girls in the audience shouting "I VOLUNTEER!", and she picks a girl with brown hair. She looks normal. I don't catch her name because I can't hear anything outside this box. She goes to the boy's bowl and picks a name. I'm shocked no one's volunteered. Mona reads the name and a little boy walks up to the stage. Aw. My heart begins to break for him. Then again, I was a young tribute, but then again, I wasn't small or weak. I'm actually a bit tall for a 13 year old. 5'4. I start paying attention to Mona again. She shouts two names and Peacekeepers come into the box and they remove my shackles first. Really? I got picked to compete again? Wow, I'm more popular with the Capitol than I thought! I keep looking over at the glass box as I'm escorted out of it. I'm hoping, praying they'll unshackle Trever. My heart sinks when they unshackle some tribute I don't even know. I stand on the stage as the box catches fire. All I can do is stare at Trever, tears welling in my eyes, and mouth "I'll miss you." to him. He mouths back, "Win for us." and I mouth "I will.". Before we have a chance to say anything more, he burns to the ground, dead. On the train I get on the train, stand around and yes, cry a little bit. It takes every last bit of self-control I have not to strangle Hex or Lira for killing me. Oh, who am I kidding? It was my own fault. I was so stupid not to ally with them. I'm supposed to be smarter than that. Escaping wouldn't have even been that bad if I didn't throw that stupid spear. It's like wearing a sign saying "I'm right in this hospital! Come and kill me!". One of the past victors, Whitney I think, sees my sadness and comes over to me. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asks. "Well, I know you're upset that Trever wasn't revived. You two were adorable last year, but what else is wrong?". I sigh, then reply, "Well there's that, along with the fact that I keep blaming Hex and Lira for killing me when it was my own stupid decision that cost me my death. I'm not making the same mistake again." "Oh yeah..." Whitney says. She doesn't say any more, probably knowing that I'd just go back into my puddle of regret and sadness if she did. I just kind of stand around awkwardly before going over to Fabio and Maysilee. I feel like their deaths were my fault. I should have allied with them. "Hey, guys." I say. Maysilee looks over at me and smiles a bit. "Hey, Em. What's up?" "I feel like I'm responsible for your deaths last year. I should have allied with you or not escaped. Even if I had escaped, I shouldn't have called attention to myself and now I'm rambling about MY problems so to make it up to you, I want to ally with you two this year." I take a huge breath after saying that. I never talk this much. I used to be SO shy. The Games must have broken me out of my shell. Fabio shrugs and says, "I don't see why not. What do you think, Maysilee?" "Sure! I'd love for you to ally with us!" she replies. I have allies. Loyal allies. Whitney gives a thumbs up from across the room. This means I can't ally with the Careers once again, but you know what? I'm okay with that. I was never really qualified anyway. The fact that I managed to get a 9 last year was nothing but a stroke of luck. Okay, if you're REALLY curious, here was me on reaping day last year. Emily - 225th Hunger Games Reaping Day I wake up early to go for a swim in our lake. I'm supposed to go to Career Academy today, but I'm ditching as I usually do. I make of point of going at least once a week so I can at least learn SOMETHING I might need. My parents want me to volunteer, but to tell you the truth, I NEVER want to be in the Games. I don't even worry so much about getting reaped, because there will likely be a volunteer for me. The fact that I ditch Academy to swim almost every day makes me hardly even qualified to be a Career. But it probably makes me the best swimmer in all of District 4. I am also clever, sly, and sneaky. The Careers are generally strong physically. I am strong mentally. I could use the Foxface tactic and outsmart everyone. Ah. I always have good thoughts when I swim. I look at the Career Academy, and seeing they were dismissed early for reapings, I go back home to get ready. I don't dress in anything too girly. Just a simple blue shirt and skirt. My parents come into my room just as I finish. "Hey, there's our little victor! You're going to volunteer today, aren't you?" My parents will be distraught if I say no, but they were never really the abusive type. I want to tell them the truth, that I don't want to volunteer, but it's no use. "Y-y-yes. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I reply shakily. We go to the square, I get my blood zapped, and I go to the section for 13 year old girls. Our escort comes on the stage, does the whole thing, blah blah, and my dad eyes me. He mouths "Volunteer" to me. I shake inside. I don't want to volunteer. Mona puts her hand in the bowl and me, along with many others, shout "I volunteer!" With all these girls volunteering, I think I might be safe. "Don't pick me, don't pick me, don't pick me!" I repeat that over and over to myself in my head. But she picks me anyway, along with a small redheaded girl. Crap. I walk to the stage, trying to look more confident than I am. Maybe my skills can help me win. Maybe I can outsmart everyone. "Name and age?" Mona asks. "Antonia Clay, 12." says the redheaded girl. 12? Volunteering? Impressive. "Emily Lunamoon, 13." I say. She then picks another name, with many boys volunteering. She picks a cute boy with brown hair, and a blonde. "Jason Clearwater, 14" says the blonde boy. "Trever Tewie, 14." says the cute one. We get on the train, sit down and begin to talk. I'll be shocked if I make it out alive. Can I really do this? I hope I can. Only one thought can form as the others talk. What did I just get myself into? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts